Turning Evil
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: DML's first corruption


INTRO!! Hi everyone!!! It's Monday!!! Woo!!! So far, I have updated some of my fics off the Internet and even came up some new ideas. Just something random I want to make. This will star in my 'apartment' again without the camera. And it's not gonna end up like some cheesy soap opera in case you're wondering. I'll include Marik as my roommate, after finally getting a job to pay half the rent. He works for none-other-than, Seto. How the hell he got a job from him, I have no idea. Don't want to know, either. So enjoy people and give me fabulous reviews!! If this isn't funny, I apologize; must've ran out of ideas. - Dark Moon Lady. Oh and here's a warning: a little dialogue that's a bit inappropriate. That's what I get for watching MTV, and other reality shows, no offense to those who like it. I am 15, for crying out loud. *Laughs* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DML in apartment, reading a book, listening to smooth jazz and eating ice cream: Hmm. So far this book makes no sense. Why did Duke even bother buying for me? Whatever.  
  
Marik comes in: Whatcha doing?  
  
DML not looking at him: Reading and eating Breyer's ice cream.  
  
Marik: Breyer's or Dreyer's?  
  
DML: *Looks at him*: Does it really matter?  
  
Marik: Just asking.  
  
DML: Breyer's. Dammit, why did they have to make ice cream rhyme?  
  
Marik going to kitchen: Dunno. But I tell ya, that is some good stuff! I think I'll have some.  
  
DML: No one's stopping you.  
  
Marik: What the hell is your problem? PMS?  
  
DML blushing angrily: NO!!  
  
Marik: Whatever. *Comes back with bowl of Rocky Road ice cream and sits next to DML* What are you reading, anyway?  
  
DML: Some book Duke got me the other day. It's called Fahrenheit 451. I read it back in high school, but I swear; I had no idea what the hell was going on. He bought it for me, thinking I like it. Dweeb. He may be cute, but what an idiot!  
  
Marik smirking: You must have PMS in order to badmouth Duke.  
  
DML: Can it. You're just lucky I let you live here with me.  
  
Marik: Because you're the only one who is nice enough to help me out.  
  
DML: That's sweet of you to say that.  
  
Marik: *Puts arm around DML* I enjoy being here with you, Dark Moon.  
  
DML blushing uncontrollably: Uh. I never knew you felt that way.  
  
Marik: Well, I do. *Knock on DML's door. DML gets up to answer it*  
  
Ryou and Bakura holding luggage: Hi. We need a place to stay.  
  
DML twitching with shock: Why?  
  
Ryou: My Yami was using the hot plate at the motel as a stove for a can of Spam and for that, we were kicked out.  
  
DML gets a sweatdrop: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Ryou: It seems every motel we go to, my Yami tends to mess it up.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well excuse me, Ryou. It's not my fault the food at the motels are sickening.  
  
DML: You should know. You like that kind of stuff. *Snickers*  
  
Bakura: Not when it's comes to eating a rat-cat burger, dog food and possum tail soup all at the same time.  
  
DML: Eww. That's not what I had when I went to the Burro-Jim Motel in Taguila, Arizona when I was 15. Their rooms and café weren't that great, but the food is damn good, home-cooked and real. I don't know what motels you go to.  
  
Ryou: I suggested Motel 6, but my depraved Yami wanted to go to this motel that didn't even had a sign!  
  
DML: Fine. But you owe me later for this!  
  
Ryou and Bakura: All right.  
  
Marik: How come you didn't stay with Joey and Serenity?  
  
Bakura: Joey believes I'll throttle and kill them while they're asleep. Same thing with Duke, Tristan and Mai.  
  
DML smirking: You mean like the time you nearly killed Yugi and Yami?  
  
Bakura: That doesn't count.  
  
Marik: Why come to us?  
  
Ryou: Knowing that Dark Moon is really nice, kind, caring and sympathetic, we knew she would let us live here for a day. Or month. *DML gets another sweatdrop*  
  
DML: Eh. we'll see.  
  
Bakura: What we didn't know is that you're here. Why?  
  
Marik: I just happen to live here. I got a decent job and I pay half the rent. Better than having a room all to myself.  
  
Bakura: That's what I prefer.  
  
DML: Well, you can stay here, with no more questions. You'll sleep on the sofas here in the living room.  
  
Bakura: Oh joy.  
  
Ryou: Where does Marik sleep?  
  
DML: When my parents bought me this apartment, it came with an extra bedroom, in case I got a roommate.  
  
Ryou: How nice.  
  
DML: Yeah, so that where Marik sleeps. Own bathroom too.  
  
Ryou: All right then. You have, extra blankets and pillows though?  
  
DML happily: Oh yeah! First, lemme rearranges the furniture so none of you hit your heads on the coffee table at five o'clock in the morning, come and wake me up and yell at me. *Starts moving furniture around* But I was going to make dinner before you came. You two can chill here and watch some TV. *Goes to cabinets and takes out blankets and extra clean pillows and spreads them out on floor and sofa*  
  
Marik: What do you mean 'you two'?  
  
DML cheerfully: You are helping me make dinner.  
  
Marik pointing at himself: Me? Why me?  
  
DML: Because you are the only one I know who knows how to make that Koshari stuff, you know?  
  
Marik: Uh. that's not fair! What about Yami?  
  
DML: He's not here, is he? I thought you liked being with me. *Innocent look*  
  
Marik: Uh. not when it comes to making dinner. -_-'  
  
DML: Please??  
  
Bakura: Oh come on, Marik. Quit being so damn stubborn!  
  
Marik: Shaddup. I'm only doing this for Dark Moon. *Walks in kitchen*  
  
DML walks after him: Thanks, Bakura! Oh, and one more thing, I just got the carpet shampooed; so don't spill anything! That means you, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Damn.  
  
Ryou: Well, what exactly is he going to spill?  
  
DML: Exactly my point. *Disappears in kitchen*  
  
Bakura: Can I at least get a soda?  
  
DML calling to him: Not in there, you aren't! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DML: Okay, let's see. I need to get the cookbook first. *Digs around bookshelf*  
  
Marik: Why need me when you got a cookbook?  
  
DML: I just wanted some company.  
  
Marik: You have company, Ryou and Bakura.  
  
DML: Not them; you silly! But I do need you to make the cooking faster.  
  
Marik: All right. What do you want me to do?  
  
DML: *flips through pages of cookbook and finds the recipe for Koshari, a type of Egyptian food. Spicy, yet satisfying! I wouldn't know; never had it* Okay, I need you to grab some frozen chicken breasts from the freezer, lettuce, 1 bell pepper, 4 jalapenos, 3 tablespoons of curry spices, cayenne pepper.  
  
Marik: Good god, woman. Are you serious?  
  
DML: Says so right in the book. *Hands book to Marik*  
  
Marik: Damn! I never had Koshari that was this spicy.  
  
DML: Don't worry; I'll cut down on the peppers. That, thin it out with some white wine, which you can get from the fridge. Next, I need you to get one tomato, a bushel of cilantro, and cornstarch from the pantry.  
  
Marik: That doesn't sound too hard. *Begins raiding the fridge* Anything else, princess?  
  
DML smiling a bit: You're being sarcastic, aren't you?  
  
Marik: Yes. Where's the lettuce?  
  
DML getting out skillet: In the vegetable crisper, second drawer down. *Fills skillet with water*  
  
Marik: All right. One tomato too, right?  
  
DML: Yep. Two if ya want. *Sets skillet on heated stove and gets out knife*  
  
Marik sets all ingredients on table: Now what?  
  
DML: *hands knife to Marik* Cut up the lettuce, chicken, tomatoes and so on.  
  
Marik: Sure. What are you going to do?  
  
DML: Prepare to sit on my ass. *Giggles*  
  
Marik: Haha.  
  
DML: Actually, mix the spices together. *Cuts up peppers and such* I already got the rice cooking too.  
  
25 minutes later, all sit around table.  
  
Ryou: Wow, this is sooooo good!  
  
Bakura with his mouth full: Yeah! Nice and spicy! Better than that spiced bat I had at that one motel.  
  
Marik: Do you mind? We're trying to eat.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. *Stuffs face making DML lose appetite*  
  
Marik: Reminds of someone special, huh? *Referring to DML*  
  
DML: You're mean!  
  
Marik: What's your point?  
  
DML: Hmph. *Leaves table and throws the cookbook at Marik's head* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: Man, I'm stuffed. *Lets out a big, satisfying burp*  
  
Marik: Nice one. *Smirks* Ugh, if I eat another bite, I'll explode.  
  
Ryou: That was very delicious, Dark Moon. Thank you.  
  
DML: You're quite welcome, Ryou.  
  
Marik: I know what we can do to pass the time.  
  
DML: What's that?  
  
Marik: Playing a game of poker.  
  
Bakura: Oh joy. For a moment there, I thought you would say Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
Marik: That's Dark Moon's job to say that.  
  
DML: Huh?  
  
Marik: Nothing. I'll get a deck. *Leaves* *Total silence*  
  
DML: So. uh. how's it going?  
  
Bakura: Can't complain much.  
  
Ryou: Good.  
  
DML: That's nice.  
  
Bakura: Who does Marik work for, anyways?  
  
DML: Seto.  
  
Both: What??  
  
DML: Mm hmm. Got a job just recently if I let him live with me. *Thinks*  
  
Bakura: How? Seto hates Marik.  
  
DML: You sure about that? *Evil smirk*  
  
Marik: I heard that! *Walks in with a deck of playing cards*  
  
DML: Heard what? *Innocent look*  
  
Marik looks at her with cold eyes: So, who wants to play? *No one raises their hand. How ironic* Uh, nevermind.  
  
DML: No offense Marik, but I think you and I are the only ones here who knows how to play. *Leans on hand with a little smirk*  
  
Marik: Why didn't you say something then, instead of letting me make an ass of myself just to realize Ryou and Bakura don't play??  
  
DML: Because you didn't ask if they knew how, genius.  
  
Marik: I hate you. *Throws deck at DML*  
  
DML catches deck: Not this time. What is it with men and throwing crap at me?  
  
Marik: You get on our nerves.  
  
DML: *sticks tongue out at Marik* What do we do now?  
  
Bakura: Do something to kill some time. *Breaks kitchen clock* You didn't think I meant that literally, now did ya?  
  
DML: Hey! You just broke the clock my mother gave me!  
  
Bakura: *Damn sarcasm* Oops.  
  
DML: *growls* That is it!! Out, out, OUT!!! *Grabs Bakura and literally throws him out of her apartment, along with his bags*  
  
Ryou: Oh dear.  
  
DML: Don't worry, Ryou. I ain't gonna kick you out. You're too good. *Slams door*  
  
Bakura banging on door: You can't do this to me!!  
  
DML: Bet you we can!!  
  
Bakura: Ryou!! Help!  
  
Ryou: Sorry, I can't hear you! *watches TV with Marik* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DML: So, didya enjoy that?  
  
Seto: Hardly.  
  
DML freaks: Whoa! Where did you come from?  
  
Seto: Back door was open.  
  
DML: Fabulous. What back door?  
  
Seto: Uh. actually your bathroom window.  
  
DML: You climbed three stories and managed to get here??  
  
Seto: What did you expect?  
  
DML: Eh. nevermind.  
  
Seto: I'm hungry.  
  
DML: What a surprise.  
  
Seto: You actually have food for a change?  
  
DML: Yes, but I ain't giving any to you.  
  
Seto: Pest. *Marik hands him a burger*  
  
Marik: Here.  
  
Seto: Thanks. *Takes a bite out of the burger*  
  
DML: Traitor! Well, peace to you all! Check back later to read more stories. Now where did I leave that Kendo stick?? *Seto takes out Kendo stick and waves it in front of DML's face*  
  
Seto: Looking for this? *Keeps it away*  
  
DML trying to get it back: Hey! That's not fair!! You're two feet higher than me!!! Grr!! I hate you Seto!!  
  
Seto: Prove it. *DML kicks Seto in leg and gets Kendo stick as he falls in pain*  
  
DML: That's better. *Marik helps Seto up and they both run like a bad out of hell* Seto!! Marik! Get back here! I promise I won't hurt you!!  
  
Seto: My ass! *DML chases them*  
  
Marik: I thought you loved me!!  
  
DML: You got a point there. *Stops chasing them and thinks as Seto and Marik catch their breath*  
  
Seto: Way to go.  
  
Marik: Now let's go before something else happens. *Both run like crazy*  
  
DML: *Standing there like an idiot* Hey, wait a second!!! *Marik and Seto are long gone* Dammit. Well, bye y'all! Check back with me whenever and yeah. Grr, where'd those two go? Sigh. Oh well. I'll get them in time. 


End file.
